Throughout Time
by A-ccentric
Summary: Lucy gets involved in a dangerous experiment. Things go wrong when Natsu tries to save her resulting in the dragon slayer getting thrown through time. Together, Natsu and Lucy begin a journey through the blonde's past. But how can Lucy's past help Natsu in saving Lucy in the present?
1. Collateral

**Since it's the holiday, I decided this story will be updates daily. I know daily O.M.G! But i really have no life outside of writing my stories, so you know. Anyway, 'Through out time' is a mysterious, romantic, drama with enlightenment. Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, struggling against the chains. Now matter how hard she shook, the rusted gold metal clung tightly around her wrists. The dusty bricks ground against her back. Being chained to a wall in some ancient shrine wasn't exactly on her plans for today. All that was supposed to happen was that they were suppose to simply investigate disturbing sounds coming from a shrine deep within the forest.

Lucy didn't know how it ended up this way. Some men appeared from nowhere. Their numbers were massive, reaching the hundreds. The surprise attack over powered everyone. Natsu fought his hardest so Lucy could escape. Such effort merely wasted.

After reaching the forest edge, she was easily captured. The stellar mage was dragged back to the run down shrine. Its temple-like architecture and size awed Lucy at first. Aged, sandstone bricks piled high. Golden carved dragons twirled in endless circles around marble columns, numbers embedded on their scaled skin. The blonde arrived back to shrine just in time to see Erza be finally take down.

Pure disappointment and fear filled her dark eyes at the sight of the bruised and bloody Lucy being hauled back. The equip mages face was hammered into the dry dirt ground, releasing a frustrated groan through her clenched teeth.

Afterwards, she too, was knocked unconscious. Lucy glared at the sight of her friends bodies being restrained. All of them had been taken down. No matter how hard they fought, it was just too much.

At the hand of a single person, the strongest team in Fairy Tail had been defeated. Worst of all, Lucy could do nothing about it.

Like pouring salt into the aching wounds on her heart, she caught sight of the pink haired dragon slayers limp body. Several large soldiers crowded around him, making him barely visible from the celestial wizards angle. Just the sight of his pink her know it was him. "Natsu!" she wailed.

Suddenly, she ripped free of the two large hands gripping her forearms. Breaking into a desperate sprint, she darted towards him.

Her small figure managed to squeeze through the men, shoving them away with a surprising amount of force. The push almost knocked them off their feet as she dropped down besides the unconscious body. "Natsu..." she choked. A strained expression covered his slumbered face. Uncontrollable tears streamed from Lucy's eyes, her breath short and rapid. The stellar mages head dropped down onto the fire boys bare chest. A dead warmth emanated from his lukewarm skin. Bruises and blood burned over his muscled body. Still his simple, white scaled scarf still laid gently over his heat as it rose and fell.

Only the faint sound of a heart beat thumped slowly inside his torso. Even if his breaths sounded struggled, he was still alive."Natsu I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried into his chest. "I couldn't escape." her voice fell into an empty mumble.

"Take her inside." A sharp feminine voice hissed from behind her. Men , hands Lucy's arms again.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, swatting away the hands. Desperately, she cling to Natsu. With the more resistance she fought with, the more force the men had to use. In the end, six men managed to drag the shrieking girl away. Full force was used as her struggling body was hauled towards the temple entrance.

A slim, tall woman with dark black hair cut in a sharp bob, looked down at the pathetic excuse for a dragon slayer at her feet. A man dresses in a mold green cadet uniform approached her. "What shall we do with him, mam' ?" he asked, watching her withdraw jerking black stiletto from the boys face.

"We have no need for him; kill him." her unemotional voice sighed, walking away.

Lucy heard her dead words. Their coldness ran through her veins, sending her into a shocking paralysis. Brown eyes glared in disbelief. Slowly, they drew over towards the boy on the floor. No. No he- No. Natsu can't die. "No...no..." Lucy muttered, her body shaking. The men stopped looking in fright as the girls voice stuttered. "N- no. Natsu can't d- d- die!"

Suddenly, her body exploded into a fearsome rage, blind fear taking over her body letting her emotions rip through the seems. "Natsu!" She screamed. Her body turned savage, attacking all the men around her at once. Several men rushed over to help with the damaging girl. The unbelievable force the girl fought with was over powering them all. Even with a 1 to 20 ratio, she was wiping them all. "I won't let you kill him!" Lucy roared, striking a man in the neck with her foot.

The woman gave the struggling cadets a pathetic shake. "suppress her before she wastes too much energy. I don't want her falling asleep halfway through the experiment." Her cold, sharp voice growled at a general near by. Instantly him and least 49 more men joined the ranks against Lucy.

Lucy was incredibly strong, that's for sure. However it was impossible for her to defeat almost 60 men unarmed. It wasn't long before they finally mage to defeat and bind the celestial wizard. The stellar mage continued to put up a good fight, even as she was dragged away.

The shrill crying of his name ran through the forest, echoing from the chamber she disappeared into. The woman heaved a deep groan, rubbing her temples. "What was_ he _think? using a girl like that." she tutted.

"She's the only suitable vessel." A boy, no older than Romeo or Wendy, retorted appearing beside her, hidden behind a dark, hooded cloak.

"Ah." the woman jumped in surprise. Luckily, she was quick to compose herself. "Yes Master. Of course."

"Indeed she does have a lot of spirit." The short boys lips crooked into a sinister smirk. "Nevertheless, make preparations for the experiment to begin."

"And what about the boy and the others?" "It's just as you said; we have no need for them." he turned, waving a hand in dismissal.

"So. You want us to-" the woman coldly gave his small back a blank expression.

Slowly, his head twisted to face her. Blonde hair fell over his face. One thing thy could not hide was the piercing blue eyes glaring at the woman.

"Kill them."

* * *

**OMG! No!. You can't kill Team Natsu, or can they? What the experiment? Who is this boy? What fate awaits Lucy? Find out in the next chapters!**

* * *

** Sorry for jumping straight into drama there, I thought it might make an exciting debut for my story. I hope you all like it. If there are bit your confused about it will probably be explained in the next chapter, which will be released tomorrow don't forget. Probably after four. :) **

* * *

**If you liked Through out time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Through out time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	2. Seperated

**Woop 2 days in a row!**

* * *

Men thrusted her body hard against the stone wall, pinning her back with excessive, but necessary force. "Let me go!" she hissed, resisting with all her will as they attached rusted, golden cuffs to her wrists and ankles. Chains were screwed and boltes to the cuffs, causing to jingle against the stone as Lucy furiously tried to shake them off. No matter how small the stellar mages hands were, she couldn't break free of the chains. "Natsu!" She screamed. "I won't let you kill him!"

A woman with slick black hair cut sharply into a bob, approached. Heals clicked dry sandstone floors. Her dark tailored suit hugged her bodys curved physique, as she swung a black her shoulder. "Natsu! Natsu!" the woman whined in a squeaky high pitch tone. "There's no point calling him now."

"And why the hell not?" Lucy growled through her teeth, snarling at the woman.

"Because he's not here to rescue you anymore." she laughed. Amusement and glee lit her voice.

"Liar!" The celestial wizard shrieked, jerking her body forward, she spat at the woman's feet.

"How rude."

"Natsu will always rescue me!"

"Not this time," The woman laughed, pulling a long white scarf from her black leather handbag. It was impossible to mistake. That was Natsu.

"No. NO!" Lucy screamed, against the men. They began to struggle against her. "No." Her voice broke into a horse shriek. All her energy her like a dam breaking. Tears steamed down her cheeks, dropping to her knees weakly. The slacked chains the floor, ringing though the room. "No. He- can't be dead. The woman dropped the scarf at the girls knees.

"Hurry and finish chaining this thing down." the woman growled. The men nodded, lifting the girls weak body. Dragging her towards a circle engraved in the floor. Lucy clung to the scarf, breathing in the slightly burnt smell of the dragon slayer. His scent still faintly clung to the scaled material.

She didn't even care as they bolted the chains to the floor next to her. They hooked to each side of the circle. Lucy just held onto the white scaled scarf desperately. It still felt warm. "Natsu," She sobbed.

"Wake up you dim wit!" A harsh voice snapped. Natsu groaned, rising to sit up. a heavy pounded inside his head. Looking around, his vision saw a blurred figure in front of his face. A dizziness spread over his head, causing his body to sway.

As his vision began to focus, he began to make out something- no, someone with...red hair. "Erza!" The dragon slayer exclaimed.

"Good. You're finally awake." The equip mage sighed.

"Took him long enough." A masculine voice grumbled. Looking to his right, he she a drenched Gray sat on a log besides the river. River! Darting around, his eyes examined his surroundings. The were still in the woods. A deep river, flowed with furious speed through the trees. It curved around each one, even breaking into two separate rivers to divert around and join again the other side.

Wendy, Carla, Gray, Erza and- "Natsu!" a small voice cried. A blue fur ball slammed into his chest, almost knocking the boy over again. But someone was missing.

"Where's Luce? And why are you all wet?" Natsu asked, knitting his eyebrows at the direction of the sodden and depressed group. Confusion flickered on Grays face.

"Don't you remember?" The ice mage exclaimed.

"Remember what-" Natsu hissed. in pain,clutching his head in his palms. Wendy jerked forward.

"What is it?" Erza demanded at the boy groaning in pain. Shallow and rasp, the dragon slayer gasped for air.

"Wendy?" Gray looked at the girl, the pink-haired boy.

"He's not injured; I tried to heal him." She almost cried.

"Its okay Wendy." Erza calmed to frantic girl. Carla moved forward to pull both happy and the sky dragon slayer back.

Slowly, Natsus hands pulled away, dark eyes looking up at Erza. Pain and fear shook inside his onyx irises. The scarlet- haired wizard gasped, she was completely caught off guard. The pain managed to slip right into the stellar mages heart. "Where's Lucy?" his voice came out in a hollowed whine. He remembered. Gray sighed, getting a dose of painful glares in his direction. Guilt churned in the ice mages stomach. He knew he'd have to be the one to tell him. Erza was completely stricken with grief.

"Lucy got caught." Gray heaved a groan, raking a hand through his damp hair. "We got knocked out before we saw where's they took her. Next thing we knew was we were drowning. They attached ball and chains to use and left us in the river to drown. Erza managed to get us out"

"Lucy..." Natsu growled. "We need to rescue Lucy!" The dragon slayer leaped to his feet. Clenching his fists, his eyes filled with determination.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza leaped up too, Gray.

"Don't be a bigger idiot." Gray warned.

"I will be the biggest idiot if thats what it takes to save her." He snapped.

"Natsu..." Happy whined. Erza flinched when Natsu looked her way. She had never seen him aa serious as now. Not ever.

"Lets be rational!" Erza tried to coax him. Instead, Natsu got even more his teeth, his hands clenched into fists.

"Rationality won't save her. We don't have much time!" the slayer snapped, igniting into flames.

Suddenly, the slayer launched into a sprint through the forest, charging towards the direction of the temple .

"Natsu!" Erza called after him, but it was too late he was too far gone.

"What's he talking about 'there's not much time'?" Gray grumbled.

Lucys tears trickled down onto the ground beneath her, leaving dark circles scattered over the her watered vision, the stellar mage saw the circle wasn't a simple circle. It was a clock. The familiar golden dragon coiled around the clocks hand as pointed to symbols even speak around the clocks face. It was strange, the stellar mage didn't recognize the symbols. They weren't numerical like the ones on the dragon. Lucy gasped. Grazing her fingers over the clock hand and the beautiful dragon, something lit up in her mind. "The hand of time." she breathed. Remembering the old tale she was told so long ago.

Suddenly, it was like it responded to her words. The dragon came to life, crawling up the clock hand. Lucy clung to the slayer scarf, scrambling backwards. Her whole body jerked as she reached the edge of the clock face. The chains. She couldn't move any further. Lucy let out a terrifying scream.

Team Natsu was startled when a loud, piercing scream echoed through the forest. They hearts dropped. They recognized it. They knew that it wasn't just any ones. It was...

"LUCY!" Natsu roared.

* * *

**So Natsu and the team escaped and survived. How will he rescue Lucy? And whats going to happen in the experiment? What is the hand of time? - just some questions to keep you buzzing till tomorrow! AHA**

* * *

**If you liked Through out time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Through out time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	3. Custos Tempus

**Hehe, on a roll, 3 days in a row. **

* * *

Lucy pushed her body back, desperately trying to run. As the golden dragons body began to fill with life, it crawled out from the stone. Slithering across the stone, it inched closer and closer. Its body more like a snake than a dragons. With slick folded around his thin body.

Lucy tugged at the chains, but they were impossibly strong. All the did was chime as they clattered frantically against the floor. The celestial spirit couldn't escape the clocks circumference. Not a finger could reach further than the clocks face.

Slowly, the dragon weaved over her bare foot, scaling over her calf. The cold scales tingled her skin as they smoothly crept further up her body. It must be an illusion. The dragon looked like it was getting bigger? When it emerged from the stone, it was a mere few inches big. Now, it was almost triple the size. "D- d- dragon!" The celestial wizard gasped.

Lucy held her breath as it moved up over her torn torso. Navigating through the ripped holes from her shredded clothes,making sure to keep contact on her smooth skin. It even went to the extent of sliding under her shirt to climb closer to the nape of her neck. Its long body looped around her shoulders. Lucy suddenly noticed the numbers on the dragons skin. They were glowing. A dim golden light was emitting from the numbers.

With it's size still growing, It began to look more like a dragon. Still only a miniature fraction of the size of Acnologia. Never the less, it was a dragon. It slipped from her neck, gliding down her back. Its size began to rapidly increase. Its delicate tail gently wrapped around her wrist, while its body lay in a coil around her. It was like it was guarding her?

Lucy sat motionless, glaring at the dragon. A body of stone had turned into beautiful golden scales. Frighteningly stunning wings of a bright amber, laid gracefully over its slender body. For such a small dragon, at the same height as a full grown stallion, it was breath-taking. For some reason, she didn't feel it as a threat. A strange feeling gave her a little warmth inside her heart. It reminded her of a loyal dog, standing by her side since eternity.

"I suppose this proves it." The woman sighed, her eyes trailing over to the small arch way of the towering high room. "Is this the result you wanted?" Lucy snapped up, glaring at the woman.

A small figure approached the woman, a dark black cloak. The woman gave a small bow, backing a few steps away. A small nod in her direction and the figure stood in her place, directly below the blonde. Curiosity stirred inside her. Except something else churned with it; a very very bad feeling. A freezing fear stated through her veins. Something felt so wrong, so out of place with this person. It was like he was never supposed to be there. The dragon coiled closer around her, eyes glaring at the man. "It certainly is."

"Who are you?..." Lucy spat.

"Are you sure you want to know?" A malicious grin smirked under his hooded face. A small, soft chuckle echoed in the enormous hall. "My name is James Tsubaiki." Slowly, his fingers pulled the hood back from over his head. Falling softly against the stone floor, the cloak fell. Lucy gasped. Short blond hair spiked randomly, vibrant blue eyes glared up at the celestial wizard. He was just a boy. But that look, the knife sharp gaze, cut right into her soul. Shivers stabbed her skin, causing her hair to stand on end. That gaze is not one of a boys. Those eyes have lived many years, seen so many things. The dragon let out a small rumbling grown, causing the stellar mage to flinch.

"What do you want?" Lucy hissed, snarling at the man.

"How dare you ask a question so undignified towards my master!" The woman snapped, jerking forwards. The golden beast let out a threatening roar. The boy raised a hand, not pulling his gaze away from the stellar mage. The woman came to an abrupt halter. "My apologies master." Once again she backed away, hanging her head low.

"She has a right to know. We have just enough time to explain." he puffed, smiling up at the girl.

"You see, I am not of this age. But but by that stare you can tell. My soul... is somewhat misplaced. A very long time ago. I lost my body due to unnatural causes. This lead to some ordinary events to occur. My soul was still connected to my body when I died. When a person dies, their soul is severed from their body, allowing their soul to move to the afterlife. Due to my...circumstances, my body still remains preserved in time. My soul was reincarnated into this weak body. This also caused this body to be excluded from the flow of time. This body has been 13 years old for 50 years."-the man spun around like a dancer, showing off his small fragile body.- "I need to return to my own body. The for me to do that is to return to the time when I died and change time before I died."

"You want to change time!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"Hardly. You will become the vessel for the hand of time. Using you, I will be able to return to the point of my death and kill myself once and for all." "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"I have over stayed my welcome in this world. Surely you sensed the distortion of time flow around me."

"But its impossible to control time."

"But thanks to you Lucy, we can. You're extraordinary. Time continues flows through your body. Normal people flow through time. But the current flows through _you_ instead. This shrine, the shrine of time, originally belonged to the hand of time a long, long time ago. This beast, circling around you...It's the familiar of this shrine. It's called Custos tempus, meaning guardian of time. It was only able to be restored to it's true life form in the presence of the hand of time. It can sense it within you. Over the past 50 years we have found many potential vessels. However when they were brought here, the dragon did not stir. Then we found you. You are the hand of time." The dragon's gaze looked up at the girl sympathetically, understanding her confusion.

"The hand of time." Lucy muttered to herself. She had heard of it before. It was so familiar.

Suddenly, the memory came gushing back. Little Lucy cuddle up tightly on her mothers lap. The silk fabric on her dress gently pressed against her cheek. Flames flickered in the antique fire place. A open book sat on the young childs lap. Tears fell over the small girls cheeks. "Lucy? Why are you crying?" her mothers soft voice gave a surprised laugh.

"Because its so sad," Lucy sobbed. "Why did she have to disappear!"

The memory fell into a hazy dream. She didn't clearly remember what happened in that book that her mother read to her so long ago. But, she remembers how it ended. The hand of time disappeared. Or to put it correctly, disappeared from time. Like she never existed in the first place.

Lucy glared in disbelief, how could they do this to her. Destroy her exsistance? No. They can't. If she's gone, she have met Natsu, or join fairy tail or anything. She doesn't want to loose that just because some guy has a vendetta against himself. She doesn't want to loose her friends, fairy tail. She doesn't want to lose...

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, struggling against the chains. Now matter how hard she shook, the rusted gold metal clung tightly around her wrists.

"LUCY!" A voice echoed down the hall. A loud thump in her chest, sent her heart beating wildly. That voice was one she would never forget. Natsu. It had to be him. There was no doubting it. A smile flickered over her lips, as her eyes pricked with tears. She gazed over towards the door. The child followed her gaze in disbelief. A pink-haired, dragon slayer stood in the doorway. Bruised, battered and bloody, it was Natsu. Dark eyes snapped up to stare directly into the boys eyes. Flinching, the boy let out a startled gasp. "Get the hell away from _my_ Lucy!" The dragon slayer roared.

* * *

**Oh my Gosh! Dragon slayer stormed the building! What will happen? Also What the heck is the hand of time? Will Natsu be able to stop the experiment?**

* * *

**Apologies for any spell and grammar mistakes. I had to type it up on my phone which is a struggle all on its own. Also s****orry, that these chapters are taking a while to get into the plot the summary mentioned. I just thought you need a bit of back ground knowledge. It will start soon, I swear!**

* * *

**If you liked Through out time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Through out time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	4. Tick Tick

**Four days and still standing aha! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, have fun reading it! I was completely absorbed in the writing world while I wrote it! Aha.**

* * *

"Stop him." The boy commanded, dispatching a fleet of a few dozens men.

"What you're going to do the spell now?" The woman next to him exclaimed.

"I have no other choice, Elsa." The man sighed with irritation. The dragon slayer was plowing through the crowd. It was impossible for the men to take him down. If those useless men could distract him long enough, he could surely complete the spell.

"Very well master, let us begin." Elsa nodded uneasy.

Big brown orbs watched the men charge towards the boy. Luckily, none of them were mages. They were trained in the art of brute force. Even if they were physically strong, even if they were mages, none of them could defeat Natsu.

Flames soared from his body. Men were flown backwards, defeated and unconscious. These men were definitely no match for Natsu Dragneel. Lucy hugged the soft fabric between her fingers.

Back then, for a moment, she believed Natsu could be gone. The celestial mage scolded herself for thinking such stupid things. There was no possible way that Natsu of all people would die. And even if he had to bend the universe, he would always rescue her. The sound of something dragging caught her attention. Away from the fight, she was drawn back to her surroundings. The dragon wrapped itself from around the perimeter of the celestial mage. It stood before her. The dragon was as tall as Lucy when she stood, but sat down, the beast looked magnificent. Its golden scales twinkled under the candle lit room, Warm amber eyes glaring forwards. Even with its back to her, she couldn't help but admire its beauty. However, something wasn't right with its expression. It glared away from her. More importantly, it was glaring at him. An confident smile lit the boys lips as he watched the dragon painfully. "Such a magnificent beast." he praised. "Its beauty reflecting your heart, Miss. Lucy."

"W- What are you doing?" Lucy stuttered, eyeing him as he pulled a simple black sheet from his belt. Slowly, his hand grasped the handle, drawing the thin, silver sword, silently. Holding it as easily as a feather in his palms, it swayed in the air in a sequence of movements.

"Blood to be shed, for the clock to move." he recited, skimming the sword over the edges of another clock engraved in the stone floor.

Suddenly, men leaped from every angle, pouncing onto the dragon. Surprised, its used its strength to knock back its opponents, sending them soaring threw the air. But more came. Lucy watched as the dragons strength was slowly over powered. "Stop it!" Lucy screamed, jumping forward. A jerking at her wrists yanked her down onto her knees with a grown. Quickly, she recovered, thrusting her body forwards, even if ahead couldn't raise from her knees.. "Stop! No!" She wailed. "Don't kill it."

Natsu heard something going on. He wasn't sure what it was, but Lucy was screaming. Men surrounded him on all sides. A fire exploded inside of him. It raged, rapidly spreading through his body. His lungs burned, his aching heart rapidly pounded inside his chest. "If you won't clear a path for me..."Natsu growled. "...I'LL MAKE ONE MYSELF!" his through all the men, causing them to flinch and take a hesitant step backwards. However, they still opposed the dragon slayer and he was gonna do whatever it takes to get to her.

A chain swung around the dragons neck. With a harsh pulled it, fell to the ground, choking for air. "Please!" The celestial mage shrieked against. It was no use the men leaped on top of the dragon pinning it to the ground. Lucy furiously tugged at the chains, screaming at the men.

A man in a long, white lab coat moved in. In his hand was a long needle filled with a blue liquid. Without another second he jabbed the syringe into the dragons chest. With a weak squeal, it stopped fighting. Its whole body fell to a stop. Amber eyes watched the stellar mage withal last, lingering glared before they slowly fell shut. "What have you done!" Lucy hissed, jerking forwards on the chain.

"Don't worry its not dead." He muttered in a hushed tone, crouching down to meet the girl eye to eye. "Its your blood I need." Lucy didn't even see it coming. A sharp pain stung in her arm. Looking down, a deep cut ran all the way along her forearm. The celestial wizard gasped, clutching her hand over the wound. Ruby blood trickled through her fingers. Behind her stood Elsa, a blade in hand dripping red.

The man rose, walking back to the opposite clock. As of cherishing the moment, he slowly walked onto the circles face. Lifting up the sword in his hand, the blade cut across his palm. The clean so fast, the blood didn't even stain its silver shine. His palm squeezed into a fist letting a dark red liquid seep through his fingers. The light sound of pitter-pattering echoed in the chamber.

"Lucy!" a voice shrieked, cutting through the quietness. Lucys head whipped around to see the faint traces of flames diminish into the air. Men laid scattered around him, unconscious and defeated. Natsu had defeated hundred of men for her. However, he was not alone. The sounds of a battle in the hallways rumbled into the chamber. Voice yelled between each other. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla. A warm smile flashed over her lips and a cool tingling skated over her skin. Lucy gasped. A cold tingling?_ Tick. Tick._

Dreadfully, her eyes slipped away from thwarting slayer face, moving to the drowned beneath her. Her blood. It leaked into the engraved lines. The clock was drawn in blood. Slowly, the blood, red hand began to tick. The ticking of the clock began to ring, echoing into the empty chamber. A dim light began to emit front its core. A horrible feeling churned in her stomach. Sound drowned out into a heavy silence. The mass weight of the air pushed so hard on their lungs, that they stopped completely. They both were immersed into a empty world. Just her and him. And the sound of the clock ringing through the dense air. _Tick. Tick._

"Through the hand of time..."the boy chanted besides her in a deep tone, ringing though it empty air. Lucy felt her stomach crash down into a deep abyss.

"...Open the way to the river of time..." Natsu glared at the celestial wizard, a horrible feeling tore at his heart, trying to rip it to pieces. "Grant me passage..." They both locked eyes. For a moment, they were looking directly into each other. _Tick. Tick._

"...Give me the power..." Natsu felt his heart zap through his body. Electricity sting his whole soul. It was Lucys fear. What was inside her wasn't the fright of death. It was the fear of being alone._ Tick. Tick. Tick._ Natsu sprung forward into a sprint towards her.

Seeing Natsu take off towards her, snapped Lucy awake. The stellar mage sharply jolted back into reality. Sound came swarming around her. Clanging of swords, the whistling of rapid gales, the smashing of ice. Even the sound of her heart thumped loudly inside her head. _Tick. Tick_.

"...To change time!" The boy screamed in a thunderous roar. A white light exploded from both clocks, soaring into a column of light.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, sprinting faster and faster. The white illumination began to absorb the world around him. The dragon slayer knew he had to get to her before it all._ Tick._ If only he could touch her. Then, she wouldn't be alone. He would be there to hold her hand._ Tick._

"Stop him!" the boy screamed. "He'll ruin it all!" At his command, Elsa went to strike the boy down, launching in a impossibly fast bound.

"Lucy!" he screamed, reaching forwards. The room was nearly completely immersed. Natsu was a fraction of a inch away. _Tick. Tick._ Suddenly, a hand clasped around his pulling it in. Lucy. Elsas blade missed by a microscopic gap. Silence fell. All that was heard was the ticking of a clock.

The room dissolved into a white abyss and silence fell. All that was heard was the ticking of a clock.

_Tick. Tick. _

* * *

**Oh dear. The experiment was to change time. The spell has been cast. But what will happen to Natsu and Lucy? The poor dragon, I ended up crying writing that bit...aha. Silly me. Its because I was so totally sucked in. It's hypnotic really, kind of like lucid dreaming.**

* * *

**If you liked Through out time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Through out time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	5. Sweet, Red Roses

**5 days and counting...Tee-hee. So Sorry for updating a little late to day. I had to go do some shopping in town. Walking around in 4 inch high heels absolutely killed him feet today. -not the best choice in footwear- Anyway, here you go...**

* * *

Birds chirped happily, as the cool, summers morning breeze rustled through the trees braces. Natsu let out a small groan, squinting his eyes open. The early suns rays stabbed his eyes with a sharp pain. It felt as if he had been in darkness for such a long time that his eyes had adjusted. Now, the unfamiliar orb of light was welcoming him to the day again. What had happened to him?

As his eyes slowly and painfully adjusted to his surrounding, he decided to move. As he began to waken his dormant muscles, he realized how heavy his body felt. Natsu was sure it must have weighed a ton. Why is it he felt like he had been in some kind of deep sleep.

Persistent to move, the pink-haired boy pushed his body upwards. Finally able to accomplish sitting up, the boy gave a glance at his surroundings.

Tall trees forested around the edges of acre-wide, lush, grass fields. Flowers,ornaments, status and other garden decor covered the edges. There were even some shrubs, cut into exotic animals. It seemed the small shrubs were cut into cute little rabbits.

Beyond the corner of the apple tree at the furthest edge of the land,where Natsu sat, was a grand mansion. Impressive architecture and grand doors and windows glorified each other. Not to mention, the enormous and extremely amazing waterfall in the center of the gravel path leading from gates at the front of the large garden.

The place looked strangely familiar. Natsu was sure he had visited a place looking like this before. Speaking of which, how did he end up here? Natsu knew that would have brought him to such a exquisite place. "Lu-," Natsu began to call.

Suddenly, a horrible weight pushed on his chest. Oxygen escape him in a frightful gasp as the blood in his veins ran ice cold. The memories slammed into him like a unwelcome wave full of emotion. Lucy. Natsu had reached for Lucy and she had grabbed his hand. Last thing he remembers is feeling her in his arms. She felt so cold. Her body felt so limp in his arms. The next thing he knew everything was white.

Natsu jerked up to his feet. Where is she? His eyes darted everywhere, inch for any sign of her. None. The frantic feeling inside his body caused his muscles to jitter and his heart to race. The dragon slayer searched searched, looking everywhere for the blonde mage but she was no where to be seen.

Natsu slumped back against the large apple tree. After searching the entire garden, she was no where to be seen. Not many people seemed to be out. If he did see someone, they were always in a rush to some other place. Something was going on at this place. It must have been big,especially when they completely ignored his existence.

Hope was dwindling inside Natsu now. Tr dragon slayer highly doubted she was inside the house. For some reason, the pink-haired boy felt something odd about that house and his instinct denied the idea of Lucy being there. Natsu groaned in frustration, pulling his legs close to his body. His head dropped onto his knees as a hand roughly raked through his pink hair.

A weak scent of strawberries and vanilla tingled his nose. Natsu was sure his heart had skipped a beat. That scent was...Lucys. Natsus head shot up, eyes beaming with joy. The dragon slayer received a gasp of surprise.

A beautiful, blonde woman, dressed in a beautiful pink gown and rose patterned corset, stood front of him. Big, brown orbs watched him with similar warmth. However, this person was not Lucy. She looked almost like her twin. For a split second, Natsu actually believed it was her. Her scent, her eyes, her hair color all matched Lucys. They even had the same skin color. It was unreal. This woman looked slightly older than Lucy and more mature.

"My, you surprised then," she giggled. That laugh and that voice, they were both so much like Lucys. Now this was just getting creepier. Who was this woman? And why does she have such a remarkable resemblance to the stellar mage?

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled.

"Don't worry. I don't think I've seen you around before?" She smiled lightly.

"Probably not; I'm looking for a friend." Natsu laughed nervously, standing up.

"Hmmm... I haven't seen anybody me today. Can you tell me what she looks like?" The woman asked.

"Well she's blonde and she has brown eyes and actually she looks a little like you." Natsu smiled happily, thinking of his friends appearance. She always complained about how bad she look. To the dragon slayer she always looked amazing, whatever she wore. Even if he told her, she's never believed him anyway. A sad smile fell over his lips and his pained gaze dropped to his feet.

"Don't worry; We'll find her!" she beamed optimistically, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Knowing her she's probably causing some sort of problem," Natsu gave a weak laugh. In return, he smiled the brightest grin he could manage. Normally, it only took one person to make him smile. But without her, it felt unnatural and difficult.

"Well why don't we-"

"Oh My! Milady," A woman burst out from the tree behind the dragon slayer. He leaped back in surprise. He hadn't even sensed her coming. The small woman with dark black hair curling wildly from a low ponytail.

"Resme, what's the problem?" The woman rapidly asked, a puzzled expression on her pale face.

"We found a girl collapsed by the small fountain in the west garden!" Resme puffed, sweat beading on her face.

"I think we found your friend," the woman turned to Natsu with a worried expression. Natsu nodded weakly. "Lets go!" the woman commanded, causing the dragon slayer to jump into line, running behind her. For in such a puffy dress she sure moved fast. "Resme, prepare a room, I will have her brought over."

"Yes Milady, Lamiél is with her at the moment, I will also fetch a doctor." Resme turned of running towards the house.

Natsu and the woman crossed over little bridges and cut through hedges and over flower beds, cutting directly towards the back corner of the garden.

Eventually, they came to a small corner surrounded in hip high rose bushes. Beautiful red roses blossomed larger than normal. The sweet scent of the roses teased his nose.

Darting around a final corner they came to a opening. Surrounded on most sides by roses a small arch wrapped in soft ivy winds curved over a simple wooden bench. A middle aged man with sun kissed skin and warm brown hair crouched on the ground. Dressed in a black bow and suit, he turned to face the woman with ice blue eyes.

"Milady," he gasped, standing to bow towards the woman. His standing revealed a pale girl in torn clothes covered in mood. Blonde hair laid over the ground in disarray. "Lucy!" Natsu gasped.

* * *

**Oh my, Who on earth is this woman? Where are they? Is Lucy okay? Find out more tomorrow...ehehe... :) **  
**Name Pronunciation: Lamiél - lamb- eel, Resme - Rez-a-may**

* * *

**If you liked Through out time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Through out time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	6. Hazy days

**Woop 6 days and still going ahah. **

"Luce!" Natsu shook her shoulders. Her limp body didn't respond. "Lucy wake up!" No he couldn't have lost her. No she was going to wake up. she had to wake up. he didn't care there or how he got to wherever he is now, all he needed was to see those big brown eyes.

The woman jumped forward setting her palms on his hands.

"Calm down," The woman urged the dragon slayer. With only a split second glance at her, she made him feel calm. He didnt understand why, but maybe because she reminded him of how Lucy would snap at gimmick right now for trying to shake her till her head fell off her shoulders. A sympathetic gaze watched his pained expression as he watched his unconscious friend. Natsus eyes noticed the white scaled scarf clutched tightly in her hands. For being unconscious, she seemed to have a strong grip of the scarf.

"Maybe i should call cap-" the woman began to mumbled, reaching into a small crevice in her pink frills gown.

A groan came from the stirring blonde mage. The woman turned to see the girls eyes flickering. She was waking up. As her eye lids fluttered up, big brown eyes were revealed. The woman smiled lightly at the grin on the boys face.

Lucy squinted at the brightness of the light surrounding her. As her eyes adjusted, she began to see random flecks of pink dancing across her vision. The more her vision cleared, the more pink she saw. Eventually, she was able to make out the face of a overwhelmed dragon slayer staring down at her. "Natsu?" Lucy coughed.

"Mornin' Luce," Natsu greeted her with a goofish grin, helping her to sit up. "You feelin' alright?" Natsu kept a hand gently on her back as her head fell into her palms.

"I have a killer headache." Lucy groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe we should let a doctor take a look at you?" A feminine voice suggested. Lucy went to look up but a horrible rush of pain through her mind sent her almost collapsing again. Natsu caught her in his arms. The wrapped tightly around her body. Cradling her on the groaned in pain.

"Lucy?" Natsu gasped. Lucy let out another painful groan. Then, to Natsu surprise, Lucy gave a weak chuckle.

"That hurt." she laughed. Natsu gave her a weak smile.

"Lets get her inside," the woman commanded, walking to the edge of the roses bushes. Natsu nodded, leaning closer to Lucy. Softly, he wrapped the scarf around her neck. His hand gently guided her head to lay against his chest. Slowly, warm hands slipped under her legs and around her back as he lifted her gently into his arms. Lucy nuzzled her head into the slayer neck. The warmth comforted her body, even weakening the pain. Her hands clutched tightly to his vest with the scarf hugging her neck. To the dragon slayers surprise, the scarf really looked good one Lucy. Natsu gave a weak laugh, squeezing Lucy tightly. She was cradled in his arms like a small child, desperately holding onto her. Lucy just snuggled deep into his chest.

The woman lead Natsu into a large doorways of the grand house. And it was even more grand on the inside. Paintings decorated the walls, chandeliers hung from the painted ceilings and a deep red carpet ran along the wooden hall floors. Every now and then three would be some kind of vase on a podium. It all just looked oddly familiar.

Finally they came to a wooden door where Resme awaited them. "The doctor is on his way; he should arrive soon." she reported to the woman who gave her a soft nod.

"You can bring her in here," the woman guided the boy into the room. A 4 poster, king sized bed with elaborate mint-coloured designs on the sheets and the biggest pillows laid in the room. A plush matching mint loveseat sat at the end of the bed, opposite was a small mint arm chair.

The woman pulled back the sheets for Natsu. Gently, he leaned over, laying the mage in the bed. As he went to pulled back, he was jerked still. Lucy clutched his vest. Big brown eyes glared at the slayer sorrowfully. "Come on Luce. Don't Look at me like that," Natsu sighed sympathetically. Lucy replied by tugging on his vest. The woman laughed but Lucy paid no attention to her. Lucys only focus was the boy infront of her.

"Why don't you wait here with her; I'll feel troubled if we left her alone. You should keep an eye on her, I'll go await the doctors arrival." the woman giggled, disappearing behind the door before natsu could object.

The flame mage let out a small sigh, gazing down at the half awake mage. Lucy still watched him with her soft eyes. Big chocolate pools of brown were staring at him like a lost puppy. There was no winning this. The boy sighed again, slipping into the bed besides Natsu. Lucy scrambled onto his chest, nuzzling her head back into the nape of his neck. She really liked sitting like that. Natsu just sat there, bathing in the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla, listening to the blond breath so calmly.

The woman approached the door, the doctor at her heals. With a light knock, she slipped in to the doorway. "I've brought the-" The woman stopped.A smile tugged at her lips.

Both of the pair had fallen asleep. The dragon slayer slept on his back with a hand wrapped tightly around the blond. The girl laid soundlessly on the boys chest, herbhead buried into his neck. Her hands clutched the boys vest and the scarf she had tightly wrapped around her neck.

Lucy stirred, her eyes blinking open. Looking around she found herself in a bed. she was so confused. Where was she?

Last thing she remembers was there was a white light.

Suddenly, Lucy's heart stopped. Her eyes fell into the blond woman in the doorway. Blond hair was decorated and a neat bun. She wore a beautiful pink gown with a rose patterns corset. Big brown eyes gazed at her softly.

Natsu opened his eyes, he felt Lucys fists tighten his chest. Her eyes glared i shock at the doorway. The woman looked at her with confusion. "Mom?" Lucy gasped.

**oh my, what on earth will happen now? Is that Lucys mum? How can that be? Awhile moment!If you liked I know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	7. Familiar Feelings

**A whole week going...now that's skill. Eurgh. Back ar school now though; updates will be a little later now. :) **\p

"Mom?" Lucy exclaimed. Natsus eyes jumped between the blond woman and Lucy. Did Lucy just call her 'mom'? Lucy looked so shock that Natsu didn't want to do.

"Pardon?" the woman furred her eye brows, watching Lucy in utter confusion.

The stellar mage saw how confused the woman looked and Lucy gave a deep sigh, falling back onto her legs. "I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled through her palms. Her head sat in her hands. Natsu sat up watching the blond next to him. As husband raised to touch the stellar mage, he noticed the blonde shaking. "Lucy," his voice turned into a quiet whimper.

"I just thought..."Lucy heaved a loud sigh. "doesn't matter," Lifting her head, Lucy gave Natsu a big smile. Even if a despair was turmoiling inside her, she wouldn't show in. With a sympathetic gaze he decided not i push it any further.

"Are you the patient with the headaches?" The elderly man with a black briefcase appeared in the doorway. Silver hair brushed a comb over, covering the shiny bald patch. Weak hazel eyes looked kindly at the celestial wizard. Dressed in a formal attire except the spotty purple tie covered in smiley faces. Lucy remembered when she was young, she had a doctor that looked just like hIm. Actually, he looked exactly, down to the to loose braces he wore.

"Yes," Lucy nodded remembering tp answer his question. Natsu turned to sit on the edge of thumbed as the blond shuffled to sit next to him. A dull pain still robbed in her mind. The may approached slowly, hands shaking as he set his breifcase on the bed. With the click of the rusted gold latch, the breifcase opened. Strange tools filled the box. From this inside pocket of his blazer, he pulled out a small torch. It flicked on and he pointed it in Lucys eye, moving away and back again. Lucy looked distantly as the man continued with tr little rutine; eyes, ears, mouth and heart. Even though Lucy responded to the mans commands, she seemed in a world of her own. She was right next to him but Natsu could help but feel she was miles away. In a unreachable place. The slayer didnt like feeling like he couldn't be by her side.

A warm, strong hand squeezed Lucys. Falling back into the world front of her, Lucy was drawn back to him. Eyes hand, they led to a pink haired slayer. A sorrowful look covered his face, he was like a shy child. Except, Lucy felt so guilty for making the dragon slayer look like that. "Have you being doing any stressful work lately?" A dry, warm voice asked besides her. Lucy turned back to he elderly man.

What had she been doing? Oh, thats right. She was in that experiment. And Natsu he was like holding her...and it all went white. Lucy gripped her arm remembering how her arm was spliced open. How could Lucy possibly tell him that? Quickly, she had to make up a lie. "I suppose I must myself in the fields." Lucy laughed weakly. Sadly, Lucy was only inspired by the lie because of her torn and dirty clothes.

"Very well. I'm sure it was just from exhaustion; you must be careful not to overworked yourself in the future. A steady pace is always the good way to walk long distances." The man packed up his brief case. From his pocket the man pulled out two lollipops; one pink and one yellow. He handed the yellow one to Lucy, patting her head with a big smile. "You were such a good patient." For some reason, Lucy felt like a dog getting praised. Afterwards, he turned to the eager Natsu. With another light smile he handed the dragon slayer the pink lollipop. "Take good care of your friend, make sure to get home safely," he beamed, picking up his suitcase and leaving the two. The woman insisted on seeing the doctor to the door. Instantly Natsus dissolved as he put it in his mouth.

"Don't melt it!" Lucy scolded the boy. Natsu gave her a foolish grin, laughing her off.

"Hey Luce! Gimme yours!" Natsu suggested lunging for hers. Lucy lifted it out of his reach.

"No." After another lurch forward the dragon slayer missed and fell over onto Lucy's lap. "This ones mine." Lucy popped the lollipop in her mouth with a greedy smile. Natsu rolled over on the stellar mages lap giving her the sad puppy eyes. Lucy groaned giving him a sympathetic smile. Off guard, Natsu reached for the lollipop in her hand again.

There was no fooling Lucy, she had already shoved it in her mouth. a mischievous and playful grin licked her lips as she glared menacingly at the worried slayer on her lap. With a thrust of her legs, the pink-haired boy went rolling off her lap onto the floor. lucy grimaced as he landed with a hard thud on the floor. Lucy have a amused laugh. Natsu laughed with her, rubbing the back off his soft head. Even if ot was just for a moment, Natsu hoped her could reach Lucy. Seeing her openly laugh, even with whatever was worry in her inside her head, he managed cheer her up.

When the woman returned, she to follow her. The pair did willingly. Lucy couldn't help but feel uneasy around the woman who resembled the mother she lost so menu years ago. One other thing Lucy noticed was the interior of the house. She didnt remember how she ended up in the house from the garden, but one looking at it nostalgically. It looked just like her old home. Yes it looked a little new and the art was different but it, from where they passed, had similar interior as her old home. Could it be replica? Many houses in the aristocrats houses had been.

Lucy felt even more sure it was her own home as thy were lead up the main stairwell. Yes, it had been a while since she was home, but she could swear this was definitely her home. The woman stopped on the top of the stairs. A smaller woman with curly brown hair appeared. " Spetto, please could you assist these two to change?"

"Of course Milady." the woman bowed.

Spetto! This woman also resembled the old servant from her home. She looked younger but that was definitely her. Now this was getting weird. Natsu and Lucy followed the short woman through a few wide hallways until they approached two tall mahogany doors. Another maid waited outside the door. Curly brow hair bounced on her shoulders. The shirt lady stopped. "This is renelda, she will assist you in changing " The woman gestured to Natsu to the maid. "please follow me." to Lucy opening thwarting right door.

Lucy disappears behind the door, her eye brows furred in somekind of troublesome thought. Natsu sighed, following the younger maid in through the left door.

Lucy had forgotten how tight a corset was. Its hugged her chest so tightly almost crushing her lungs. Or at least changing the organization of her internal organs. Never the less, Lucy's attention was completely absorbed into the little woman pulling jerk corset strings, idlelly chit-chatting with her in a welcoming manner. There was no doubt this was peco from her home. "So, is that boy your fiancee?" she asked curiously. Her gaze was soon over as she realised the question.

"Erm...No. He- He's just a friend." Lucy panicked. The celestial mage mind slapped herself about how suspicious she was of their relationship. The woman gave a devious grin.

"I see how it is," she chuckled. Oh dear, she had completely misunderstood. If peco would at all try to tease Natsu and mention that she had said they were in somekind of secret relationship, who knows which random and embarrassing way he'll misinterpretation it.

"Even Lady Lalya thought you were a couple." Spetto smiled.

"Lady Layla!" Lucy gasped.

" Lalya Heartfilia is the woman of the house." Spetto added. So... It really was her mother. a sudden thought occured to her.

"May I ask what year it is?" Lucy spontaneously asked. Spetto gave her a raised eye brow.

"Year? His could you possibly forget what year it is?" The woman exclaimed. Lucy jadnt to think of yet another lie, she might as well go with the flow.

"The truth is, the pink haired boy is my husband. My father idnt approve of the marrage and said he'd hurt him if I continued to date him. In the end, we ran from my father so we could be together, but we've been on the run so long that even a years could of passed. " A untruthfull tear rolled from her eyes. Quickly Lucy covered her face, wiping away her tears. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the atmosphere." she apologise shyly. Poor Spetto, she was on the brink of crying. Tears watered her eyes. With a weak cough, she cleared her treated and dried her eyes.

"Its year X767." Spetto replied. Poor, poor Spetto was always took in by a sad romance story.

Just as Lucy presumed.

Once Lucy had finished dressing, she hurried into the neighbouring door. Luckily Natsu was alone. Being dressed in a morning coat and formal attire really made Natsu look handsome. But something else took over Lucy's mind at the time. Therefore there was no checking out Natsu for now, no matter his good he did look.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. Scanning her up an down the dragon slayer was in awe. Lucy looked beautiful. Dressed in a oceanic blue dress, studded with pearls and a matching necklace with her hair flowing in beautiful curls down her back, Lucy definately stunned Natsu,sending his heart to jump shipping beats at a time. Lucy smiled, walking to fix his bow. A pout pasted on his lips. "I don't like this; it feels weird." he complained. Lucy pulled out the white, dragon scale scarf from behind her back, wrapping it around the boys neck. As she smoothed her hands down over the his chest, her eyes looked saddened. "Lucy?" he whimpered, catching her attention. Something was troubling her. "What is it?"

"I know where we are." she replied, switching her gaze to the dragon slayers dark onyx irises. A worried look filled her brown orbs. "-or should i say when." she corrected herself.

"What do you mean Luce?"

"Natsu we haven't been transported somewhere. We transported back."

"You're speaking in riddles," Natsu moaned, anxious to understand.

"Natsu we went back in time.

**Bum Bum Bum. So Lucy finally figured out that they have been throw into the past? What will happen now? Will the be able to find a way back? **

Also Im afraid since i have Exams and school coming back, that i winter have enough time to write daily, so updating throughout time will be reduced to every other day. (also i have to type on my phone and its really hard.)

* * *

**If you liked Throughout time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more throughout time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	8. Home Again

** hey guys, sorry i haven't been able to post daily. I had exams. I had one today. Maths is such an annoying subject. ** \p

"We what?" Natsu exclaimed.

"We were thrown back in time." Lucy repeated for the thousandth time.

"That so..."

"I know..." Lucy moaned.

"...Cool!" Natsu almost exploded. Lucy gave him a irritating glare, causing the slayer to contain his awe.

"We need to get back to our own time. But how?" Lucy sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Where are we anyway?" Natsu wondered surveying his surroundings.

"It would be better to say WHEN are we?,Lucy corrected.

"That could get confusing. Maybe we should ask that lady who looks like you." Natsu suggested quite proudly.

"No!" Lucy snapped unintentionally. Recovering herself she forced a smile. "I mean, wouldn't it be weird asking a stranger what year this is? -i know anyway."

"You do!" Natsu exclaimed unreasonably joyful, recovering from Lucys sharpness. Lucy gave him a tired sigh and threw in a eye roll.

"We're in the year X767."

"So that's...4..5..." Natsu began counting on his fingers, trying his best. Lucy let slip a small giggle. Instead of being offended, Natsu gave her a weak smile.

"We've gone back 17 years."

"Aren't you 17?" Natsu wondered. Unsure of whether he was implying anything, or was simply stating, Lucy nodded. "So how old are you now?"

"17." Lucy teased. Natsu pouted, folding his arms. Soft puppy dog answer hurt eyes glared at the mage. Lucy returned a soft smile. "We can't be sure, but my birthdays not until later this year so Its most likely that I'm not born yet." Lucy gazed distantly for a moment before returning to give Natsu a cheerful smile. Natsu gave her a weary glance. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling him something. The dragon slayer couldn't be sure if it was good or bad. In the end he trusted Lucy and let it go.

"Why do you look so much like that woman anyway?" Natsu wondered. Thinking about it, they did look suspiciously alike. Natsu seen people that look like Lucy before, but that woman was like her doppleganger. For a split second, Lucy had a flitter of distress over her face. Before she managed to say anything, they were interrupted.

A light tapping on the door brought the two back their awareness of where they were at the moment. "Yes, come in." Lucy answered the knock, uncharacteristically formally and confidently. Natsu knew this was a simillar environment to what Lucy grew up in. The only thing was he couldn't image his loud-mouth, greedy, violent and wild friend being one of these high class dolls. Fake charm and hidden ulterior motives didnt fit Lucys character at all. Even if she did act like a spoiled princess now and then, she wasn't one to be two faces to other. Lucy always showed her true face and always speaks her mind. They are one of the parts of Lucy that Natsu really loved.

Lucy's brown eyes turned onto the dragon slayer who was staring at her with a strange expression of adoration. Though Lucy that could tell that the pink-haired boy was in his own world. "Natsu." she snapped, dragging the fire mage by his heels back into the real world. With a small flicker of life back in his face, he glanced up at the blond innocently.

"MiLady will be waiting for you in the garden for lunch," The small woman reported moving back towards the door.

"Thank you, we will be down in a moment" Lucy replied, once again, conventionally. The short woman with black hair in a pony tail, slipped behind the door, closing it softly behind her. Natsu couldn't help but notice the sympathetic look he was getting from the woman.

"Why did she look so sad?" Natsu wondered.

"That's because we're a run away couple, who ran from my father because he disproved of our marriage and threatened to hurt you unless I break of our engagement. Instead we went on the run for a few years and got married recently." Lucy replied bluntly. Natsus jaw dropped.

"Wh- What?" Natsu exclaimed, more confused than anything.

"Well I had to come up with a story, there's no way I could have told spetto that Im Lucy Heartfilia from the future. Nor that your my future best friend that also came from the future." Lucy shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to my head."

"Me and you married was the first thing that came to your head?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy shrugged indifferently. Natsu let it slide, even though he didn't see the point of lying.

"Lets go, we have someone expecting us." Lucy formally commanded the boy like he was a young upper class boy being talk to by his rich mother.

"Don't say it that way," Natsu whined, fed up of the weird, posh Lucy. Of course she would use it on other people here because of their social standing, but he would stubbornly refuse to let her talk so weirdly to him. "You can speak to me normally." Lucy nodded, giving the dragon slayer a small smile as she opened the door to let him through.

Lucy found herself distracted as she watched Natsu walk infront of her. He really did look good in a morning coat. Like some kind of cool, hot businessman. Then again, that kind of look did come with the fact he had an impression of a play boy and a flirt. If Lucy hadn't known better she might been swoon by Natsus dazzling looks. With the just-got-out-of-bed-look pink hair on his head and the ragged white, dragon scale scarf he received from igneel, Lucy managed to keep a grip on her girlish ways. Natsu was Natsu. Looking extremely hot in a suit didn't mean his personality had changed. Lucy couldn't let herself be fooled.

As they approached the top of the stairs, the familiar site of a small woman on the stairs reminded Lucy of hers a Natsus 'relationship'. Skipping into his stride, Lucy slipped her arm through Natsus, hugging it tightly. Natsu flinched in surprise. "Lucy what are-" he began to exclaim before Lucy stabbed his arms with her nails. It was of the many ways Lucy gave him the shut-up warning.

"We're a couple remember." She hissed quietly. Natsu remembered. Lucy has told then they were a love-struck run away couple.

Spetto waited on top of the stairs. When the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor, she turned. The star-struck couple had finally arrived. Spetto gave then a sympathetic glance as she greeted them. Spetto always loved romance stories. And it doesn't get any better with these two. Poor girl; she had been on the run from her father for so long she had forgotten what year it was. And the boy; the way he looked at her with such love and adoration, was so cute.

They approached arm in arm. Natsu had to quickly adjust to having Lucy on his arm. It had only been a minute since she had swung her arm around his, but he began to like the feeling of Lucy right by his side. To be honest, it felt strangely natural. Even their fake relationship felt comfortable. Natsu would have to remember not to get carried away and forget that this relationship isn't real.

"Hello ," Lucy kindly and formally greeted. A simple, but truthful, smile softly set on her lips. "Thankyou for waiting, I hope Milady can forgive our tardiness in arrival." Lucy had a silver tongue. Even Natsu felt like forgiving her, though he had been her partner in crime in this instance. The short lady just nodded, returning her kindness.

"Lady Heartfilia will surely forgive you; please follow me to the garden." The short lady smiled, walking away. Natsu mind had gotten stuck. It was stubbornly jammed and wouldn't move forward. Luckily his legs and body managed to move forward in a zombie-like fashion. Did she just refer to that woman as lady HEARTFILIA? As in Lucy HEARTFILIA? Natsu was astounded to think that there was actually a person with the same last name as Luce. Wait. That's not it. They had been thrown back in time, a more logical reason wouldn't be coincidence. Instead, they must be related. From what Natsu knows Lucy's family became aristocrats due to her fathers work. Therefore, this must be her house. Therefore, That means that lady Heartfilia can only be...

"Lucy-" Natsu whispered in a hush tone. Lucy cut him off as she pushed up onto her toes, speaking softly in his ear.

"Didn't I tell you Natsu?," Lucy softly asked, slight teasing the fire mage. "We're at my house," Lucy gave a weak smile at her friend, even as a painful, sad expression filled her eyes. Lady Heartfilia is Lucys dead mother.

** So Natsu figured it out but it seems Lucy found out before him. Lucy once again gets to be her long lost mother. What painful memories are awaiting Lucy? Will they be able to return to their own time? What does this past hold for them? **

* * *

**If you liked Throughout Time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Throughout Time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	9. Peppermint and cinnamon tea

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading this story recently. As an apology, I wrote a extra detailed chapter! Woo! Enjoy. Btw: this is dedicated to my best friend Steph, on her 15th birthday! Come on everyone wish her a happy birthday!**

Lucy, followed by a surprisingly quiet Natsu, made their way through the beautiful arrangement of flowers. The sweet smell of pink roses made her smile. The knee high shrubs guided the couple and the maid into the the left wing of the garden. They were heading near the small waterfall that trickled into the ankle deep river that ran all around the garden with about a forearms width.

Finally they caught sight of the white table underneath a small pear tree. Lucy almost laughed at the trees size; it seemed disappointingly small, yet it still brought a nostalgic warmth to heart. In Lucy's present day, it was incredibly tall and wide, bearing beautiful flowers and the most juicy fruit. The table was surrounded by three chairs of a matching set. A simplistic floral design covered the amazing China tea set. Small biscuits, scones and fresh tea laid onto the white, silk cloth. A thin glass vase in an hour glass shape was the tables center peice. A single, white rose sat in the glass. One chair was taken, while the other two were vacant.

Instantly, Natsu headed straight towards the chair. He sat down comfortably on the little white chair, or he WOULD of if the celestial mage hadn't stopped him. It was her physic powers. Lucy had already predicted his motion to sit. In response, she gripped his arm tighter, locking the boy to the stellar mages body. Lucy was stubborn to move and if he was to try and pull free, Lucy wouldn't budge. Natsu decided there was no point in fighting against the blonde mage. Noticing his compliancy to cooperate with her, Lucys grip loosened around his arm.

As they were lead, the woman stopped next to a chair. Lucy had stopped Natsu infront of the unvacated chair.

Dressed in a simple baby pink gown with pink tainted daisies and a thin, silk sash around her belt. Carefully, she set the tea cup onto its counter-part saucer, before she turned to face the arm-in-arm couple. A small smile lit her lips, as did Lucys. Except Natsu could see the strain behind her smile. Natsu had seen a wide variety of Lucys emotions. This was always the expression she would show when Lucy wanted to be strong. A simple smile. Just like a mask, it was obvious it wasn't her true hearts expression.

"Good Morning, Milady." Lucy greeted softly, bowing her head slightly. A small lock of blonde hair fell over her shoulder as it coiled in a soft spiral of curls. As her head rose again, she flicked the stray curl back over her shoulder. The blonde lock rejoined the mass sea of golden curls, twisting down her back.

"Good morning, I hope you're feeling better." The woman rose, giving a small nod of her head to the 'couple'. "Would you like to join me for morning tea?" Layla gestured towards the small table. Lucy expressed her acceptance in a single smile before she had even spoke.

"It would be our pleasure. You've been so kind to us already." The celestial wizard accepted, finally loosening her grip on Natsus arm. Layla sat back down in her seat.

Spetto appeared behind the stellar mage, reaching for her chair. Lucy shot a sharp glance to Natsu. An ice cold jolt shocked his body. Natsu wasn't sure whether he found it electrifing or down right frightening. Before he knew it, he had already leaped to Lucy side. "May I?" he asked the short maid. A small blush and tight grin had tugged her cheeks. Giving a small nod to the dragon slayer, she back away. Natsu continued her motion of pushing Lucy chair in for her.

Lucy turned and gave him a surprised smile. Natsu showcased a true gentlemans smile. Lucy found she was blushing. A pink flush had tinted her cheeks. That wasn't Natsu. Surely he had to have been possessed by a ghost. That destructive, troublesome, childish boy couldn't possibly have been that gentleman who just pushed her seat in. Yes, when she shot that glance his way, she was implying him to do as he did. However, one thing she wasn't expecting was how well he had done it. Maybe Natsu really was a gentleman at heart.

For a long moment, Lucy watched the dragon slayer as he sat in his own chair. Pure surprise exhibited on her blank face. Why did she look so surprised? He did what she wanted, Didn't he? Natsu simply gave her a small, innocent smile.

Finally, Lucy snapped out of it. If it had gone on any longer, the cold chills Natsu was getting could have escalated into a full scale blizzard within his body. It was weird seeing Luce so expressionless. Normally, she pretty much expected most things. Especially concerning a lot of the guild members, team Natsu and mostly him. Not forgetting that she's smart, that made it even harder to surprise the mage.

Lucy turned, after recovering her wits, towards the woman across the table. A nostalgic expression lit the elder womans face. "I both apologise for any trouble I have caused you and thank you for going through such troubles for me." Lucy set her hands onto her smooth blue gown. Layla shook her head gently.

"Please don't apologise; I'm just happy I was able to help. " Lifting a hand, Spetto began to over turn floral tea cups which had been placed upside down onto their paired saucer.

Next she removed the white chochet tea cozy decorated in various beautiful flowers. Many of them could be recognised as the ones from the garden.

Pressing her fore fingers against the teapot lid, securing it won't fall off, she poured the tea. The tea cups were filled to about 2 millimeters from the rim before they were each set down in front of Natsu and Lucy.

Afterwards, the short woman set the teapot down, recovering it with the tea cosy. Then she returned to her place a few meters away behind the Ladys chair. "Spetto, If you wish you may return to the house; I'm sure there are things to be done." The short maid curtsied to the woman.

"Yes milady." She responded courteously. Each in turn she also curtsied at Natsu and then Lucy. "Sir, Madam." she acknowledged them. Lucy gave a small nodding gesture in return. Mimicking the celestial wizard, Natsu also bowed his head slightly. And then the woman disappeared behind a shoulder height shrub.

"You have such loyal and kind house maids." Lucy smiled lightly. A lot of the staff here would remain at the house long after Lucy had left. I'm sure if her father had never lost the house, they would all still be there. They would probably have tried to stay there even until their grave called. It was a kind of morbid thought. Nevertheless, Lucy was both slightly amused and pleased by its intrusion in her mind.

"Indeed they are. I'm very appreciative of their hardwork." Layla too gave a hidden smile.

Lucy picked up the tea and saucer. She held the tea cup handle and saucer, raising it to her chest level. She lifted the delicate china cup to her lips. Her finger tips barely cluthed the tea cups fine handle, yet it remained firmly in her grasp. Her small pinky was raised, pointing away from the tea. What a strange thing to do.

Natsu watched her softly, and slightly curiously. Who was this new Lucy? It looked like Lucy, but it wasn't Lucy. As the tea cup grazed her lips, she hesitated. A small curve on her lips appeared as she took a small sip from the cup. Afterwards she set it back on her saucer but kept both still in her hands. Natsu saw her mood, even just a little bit, had been lightened. A moment ago she seemed so stiff and, putting into Natsus words, not Lucy-like. Now, she looked a little relaxed, that little sparkle in her eye seemed more like the Lucy he knew. Even if she still keeping up performances, she was at least a hint calmer than previously.

Natsu wasn't ignorant enough not to notice how nervous Lucy was on the way there. She desperately clung to his arm. But...who wouldn't be if you were going to see your dead mother now alive in the past?

"Peppermint and cinnamon?" Lucy enquired, spinning the liquid in her cup so it just brushed the rim. Natsu hadn't really being paying attention to the tea until now; he'd been to attentive at his blonde diplomatic stranger he has known for several years.

The cool and refreshing smell of Peppermint and the sweet taste of cinnamon drifted in the warm aroma coming his tea cup set in front of him.

Just to check, Natsu lifted his saucer and tea cup taking a sip of his tea. With the best effort, he tried to copy the stellar mages subtle gracefullness. Natsu was no where near close enough to compare. In the end, he just avoided doing the pinky trick and tried drinking it as normally as he could. Normal in these standards of course.

The warm, inviting scent almost caused him to wolf the tea down in one gulp. Withholding his urges, he took a small mouthful of the drink. Natsus small mouthful was apparently half the tea cup. Checking completed.

The cooling sensation of Peppermint and the warm tingle of cinnamon danced on his tongue. They were rather contradicting favours. Nevertheless, the combination was Godly. The Peppermint made him feel fresh like cold drink on a hot summers days. The cinnamon numbed his body with warmth like hot chocolate on a cold winters night. Natsu was in love...with the tea obviously. Combining the two best feelings from drinks into one was genius. But it was inevitable for Layla Heartfilia, especially being the mother of the renowned celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia.

Layla gave a half smile of both pleasure and interest. "I'm surprised,"- even though her face showed no such emotion- "not many people have been able to difine the taste before. Could it be you've had it before?"

"I'm afraid not, but this is a marvelous concoction." Lucy complimented.

Finally the elder blonde, gave a sigh of exasperation. One last sip of the tea and she set the saucer and cup onto the table. Lucy set hers down also. Joining in, Natsu did too.

"May I ask a question?" Layla asked, setting her hands onto her lap, eyes blazing full of curiosity at the younger girl. Lucy nodded.

"Where are you from?"

Natsu looked towards Lucy. Had she thought of where we came from in her elaborate lie. He wondered where she decided they had ran away from. Natsu SHOULD have been thinking such things.

Except, Lucy didn't look even the slightest bit engaged from the question. She kept completely composed. Not even an eye brow was raised.

Natsu had noticed that quirk about Lucy not so long ago. Whenever she though her left eye brow would always raise. It was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. If you were it would seem as obvious as a red, blinking sign in the pitch black.

Natsu was looking for it, feeling slightly desperate to see it. But it never came. Instead Lucy said something very, very unexpected.

Her lips spoke them so calmly that Natsu couldn't believe she was even speaking them. But she did. Those two completely unexpected words.

"The future."

* * *

**If you liked Throughout Time try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Throughout Time don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


End file.
